


human

by salmonpanties



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drinking, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonpanties/pseuds/salmonpanties
Summary: Adachi was snapped out of his thinking when a glass was put down before him on the table. He looked up to see the waitress. Adachi gave her a smile, about to thank her, when loud laughter from across the table filled the room, interrupting him in the process. The girl smiled again, and before he could say anything she turned and left. Adachi turned his gaze forward. A big glass of beer stood before him, indeed, but it was the people that had made the sound that caught his attention. Or, one of them, rather.Next to him Rokkaku spoke.“Ah… Kurosawa senpai is so amazing. Closing that sale and all…”And indeed he was. Adachi watched as the man in question took a seat by two of their female coworkers, his smile wide on his lips, causing the skin by his eyes to turn to small crinkles. He was very handsome when he smiled like that, Adachi couldn't help but think.-employees at toyokawa is out celebrating the closing of a big sale. during the evening adachi ends up speaking to kurosawa for the first time, and finds he might not be as intimidating as he prior thought. maybe he's just as human as everyone else.non-magic au.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	human

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write kurodachi and when looking for prompts i found:  
> "When character A admits that they're in love with someone and the character B doesn't realise they're talking about them. When character B doesn't realize they're talking about them because the person character A is describing sounds so wonderful and amazing that it just can't be them"  
> and i think that kinda fits them. for this to fit I made this a non-magic au. hope it's ok <3

“Hi, senpai, you can sit here!”

Adachi turned his face towards the voice that had called to him as he stepped into the bar. The door clicked shut behind him, successfully shutting out the cold. _Already November_ , he thought to himself as he lifted one of his cold hands and waved to his subordinate. Already too cold to go outside without gloves. 

Adachi let his arm fall, and then began rubbing his fingers against each other as he started moving towards the table his coworkers were sitting at. One of them had closed a good deal and therefore they were out celebrating with drinks. It was nice, Adachi supposed. Good for the company, good for him. And his friend Tsuge said he had to get out more and socialize with people.

He took a seat at the table, next to his subordinate Rokkaku, who was a cheerful and energetic young man. For a reason unbeknownst to Adachi, the younger man had taken a liking to him. It was weird, Adachi thought, he didn’t think there was anything admirable about him. But he didn’t say anything of the sorts, just turned to the man as he got settled, trying a smile. It didn’t feel too awkward. 

“Hi”.

The younger man smiled widely. 

“Hello, senpai! Let me get you a beer!”

Before Adachi could say anything, the man turned towards a waitress and ordered him a drink. The young girl nodded, and turned towards the bar. 

Rokkaku turned back to him, a wide smile on his lips. 

“Pretty girl!”

Adachi let out an awkward chuckle. He didn’t comment on the younger man’s claim, but she was indeed pretty. Many girls were, but Adachi wasn’t really interested in them these days. Maybe that came with age, him having turned 30 recently. His mother was being quite pushy about him getting a girlfriend lately. So far he had managed to avoid any blind-dates, but he knew it was only a matter of time before she’d be fed up with his excuses and most likely tricked him into going on one. Just the thought made him sweat slightly. He wasn’t good at social interactions, and he’d probably just embarrass himself and become the laughing stock. He didn’t want that to happen. He had never known how to talk to girls, which was one of the reasons as to why he’d never dated. Another reason was that girls had found him weird, he supposed.

Adachi was snapped out of his thinking before it could grow too self-pitying when a glass was put down before him on the table. He looked up to see the waitress, smiling as she rose to a standing position. Adachi gave her a smile back, about to thank her, when loud laughter from across the table filled the room, interrupting him in the process. The girl smiled again, and before he could say anything she turned and left. Adachi let out a breath, and then turned his gaze forward. A big glass stood before him, indeed, but it was the people that had made the sound that caught his attention. Or, one of them, rather. 

Next to him Rokkaku spoke. 

“Ah… Kurosawa senpai is so amazing. Closing that sale and all…”

And indeed he was. Adachi watched as the man in question took a seat by two of their female coworkers, his smile wide on his lips, causing the skin by his eyes to turn to small crinkles. He was very handsome when he smiled like that, Adachi couldn’t help but think. Before he could register what he had just thought, the man looked up and met his eyes from across the room. For a moment Adachi was frozen, and then Kurosawa smiled at him, and Adachi snapped out of it. He looked down quickly, at his glass on the table, and swallowed. He had to _stop._ He wasn't sure what exactly it was that he had to stop though. With a deep breath, he picked up his glass of beer and took a big gulp of it. It was cold and bitter, and he took another sip just for good measure. 

From next to him Rokkaku laughed. 

“Wow, you look like you needed that”.

Adachi let out a breath, and put down his glass. He gave his subordinate a small smile, hoping it looked genuine. When Rokkaku pushed a plate of grilled meat closer to Adachi’s seat, he took some onto the plate in front of him, and started eating. He forced himself to keep his gaze steady and not let it wander. 

-

Quite some time had passed, and Adachi had gone through a few glasses of beer. He was good at holding his alcohol, but when sake was brought out he poured himself a glass of water for good measure. It was no good if he found himself drunk, like Rokkaku seemed to already had started to become. He heard the younger mutter something about the air being too infested with smoke as he stared down the table, and indeed it was. The room had a heavy smell of cigarettes, and as he glanced at his subordinate he looked quite bothered. Adachi knew Rokkaku was way too polite to excuse himself from the bar, being the new worker in their department, so on pure impulse Adachi spoke the next words.

Adachi put down his glass of water and put a hand on Rokkaku’s shoulder. The younger man looked up at him, and Adachi saw his eyebrows were in a frown. Adachi let out a breath, and spoke to him. 

“Hey, you… uh, well. I’ve gotten a bit of a stomach ache, so, well, do you know where the closest conbini is?”

His subordinate brightened up immediately, and Adachi found that he didn’t seem to be very drunk after all, mostly bothered by the air. 

Rokkaku smiled at him, words coming out in a rush. 

“I could go get it for you!”

Adachi let out a breath, trying to seem natural. 

“Really? I could go myself…”

Rokkaku shook his head quickly. 

“No need!”

Adachi let out another breath and then smiled at him, trying not to seem relieved that his small charade had worked, before reaching into his back pocket, taking out his wallet. He took out a couple of 1000 yen bills, and handed them over to Rokkaku. The younger man was quickly up on his feet, furrow between his brows smoothed out. In a qiuck motion he threw on his thick jacket, and then pulled out a pair of gloves from his pocket, something that Adachi especially noticed.

“I’ll go then! I’ll be quick, don’t worry!”

Adachi nodded. 

“Thank you Rokkaku-kun, really”.

Rokkaku beamed at him, and then turned. Adachi looked over his shoulder at the man hurrying out through the entrance, and then allowed a small smile to himself. All was well. He grabbed a small glass and poured himself some of the sake from a bottle in front of him as a way of celebration. On the opposite of the table sat two of his female colleagues speaking in hushed tones, so Adachi just sat there sipping on his soju in silence. He didn’t mind being on his own, he’d much rather sit there in solitude than make a fool of himself.

After a few minutes someone sat down next to him, and Adachi felt taken aback. Rokkaku hadn’t been gone for long at all, and he knew he hadn’t heard nor felt the chill of the door being opened. He looked to his side and almost choked on the strong beverage he had just taken a mouthful of. He forced himself to swallow it down as he looked at the person who had taken his subordinate’s seat, who was looking at him with that smile of his. Kurosawa. 

Adachi let out a breath, and put down his glass. 

“Hello…?”

Adachi hadn’t meant for his greeting to come out sounding so unsure and he cringed inwardly. Kurosawa didn’t comment on it, just continued smiling as he replied. 

“Hello, Adachi. Where did Rokkaku-kun go?”

Adachi let out another breath, trying to calm himself down. Why was he getting worked up?

“Uh, he went to pick something up at the conbini…”

Kurosawa hummed. 

“I see”.

After that it turned silent for a while. Adachi felt himself slightly build up a sweat. He hadn’t actually talked much to his coworker, except for greeting him in the morning a few times. In all honesty, he found the other man a bit intimidating, always being surrounded by admiring colleagues and wearing that smile of his. Also because he was very good at his job, being the top seller many times. He was the person who had closed that big deal after all, the reason for this outing.

He saw in his periphery how the other man grabbed a small glass of his own, and poured himself some sake. The girls on the opposite of the table stopped whispering, and spoke to Kurosawa when he had taken the seat.

“Congratulations on closing the deal, Kurosawa senpai!” said one of the girls, Atsuko Tsuyama Adachi remembered her name being. 

The girl next to her made an agreeing noise. She was Fujisaki Nozomi.

Kurosawa let out a small chuckle.

“Thank you”.

Adachi felt really awkward and out of place, and just sat sipping out of his glass. So much so, he almost missed when Tsuyama spoke to him.

“How are you, Adachi-kun? You’re very silent”.

Adachi blinked, before feeling himself growing flustered. Before he could respond, Fujisaki spoke.

“Atsuko-san, don’t be like that. You’re making him uncomfortable. But,” she said, smiling at him. “I hope you’re good”.

Once more, he didn’t have a chance to respond before the door was actually opened for real this time, and Rokkaku’s voice could be heard as he walked up to the table.

“It’s cold outside!”

He stopped in front of the table, reaching into his pocket for the medication.

Tsuyama spoke to him.

“Where did you go, Rokkaku-kun?”

Rokkaku smiled at her, taking out the pack and handing it to Adachi. 

“I went to pick out some medication for Adachi senpai”.

Adachi took it from him, but he didn’t have time to say his thanks since Tsuyama spoke again, to him this time. 

“You’re unwell?”

Adachi felt himself get uncomfortable and flustered again.

“No, I’m fine… just a bit of a stomach ache”.

He looked up at Rokkaku, giving him a small bow with his head. 

“Thank you, Rokkaku”.

Rokkaku smiled, before noticing Kurosawa at the seat he had occupied prior. Adachi heard how Kurosawa let out a breath, before speaking to the younger man.

“Oh, sorry, I took you place? I’ll move”.

Rokkaku lifted his hands.

“No need! I’ll sit somewhere else, There’s plenty of room after all”.

Adachi glanced at Kurosawa who wore a furrow between his brows.

“You sure? I can move”.

Looking back up at the younger man, he saw him smiling.

“No need, no need!”

With that, the younger man walked past, sitting down by the place Kurosawa had sat at earlier. Adachi saw the younger man immediately becoming part of the conversation with their female colleagues, and for a second Adachi envied his easy-going personality. He would never be able to be natural like that.

He had to refrain from letting out a sigh, and turned to his glass again. He poured up a bit of the alcoholic beverage again, and sipped out of it as Kurosawa and the girls started talking again. He had absolutely no idea why Kurosawa had come to sit by him. But then again he was most likely overanalyzing it, the man probably wanted to speak to their female coworkers. He decided that was probably it, ignoring whatever the opposite had him feeling.

-

After a while, the two girls excused themselves to go to the bathroom, and then it was just him and Kurosawa, the space between the tables separating them from their colleagues. Adachi felt tensity fill him up again, and the silence felt awkward to him. He reached for the bottle of sake in it, to pour himself another glass. He’d already had a couple of them, thinking it made it seem less peculiar of him to stay silent if he had something to do with his mouth. 

As he grabbed hold of the bottle, he felt a hand on his wrist. He looked down at it, and then at the person the hand belonged to. Kurosawa was looking at him, looking slightly concerned.

“Should you really have another glass? Your face is a bit red…”

Adachi just looked at him, at a loss for words, and Kurosawa seemed to realize what he’d said. Immediately he let go of Adachi’s arm, and turned his gaze away for a moment. He looked a bit embarrassed.

“Oh, I’m sorry”.

Adachi swallowed, but then he suddenly felt that he actually had become a bit drunk. Maybe he should lay off with the booze. 

He cleared his throat, and Kurosawa looked back at him, cheeks a bit flushed still.

“No… err, I think you’re right. Thank you…”

At that, Kurosawa started smiling. Adachi had to avert his eyes for a bit. It was almost blinding. When he looked back at the man, his smile was still there, but not as wide.

Adachi swallowed.

“Actually…”, he said, “I should maybe, well, leave. It’s already quite late, after all”.

As he said it, he decided that it was a good idea. A very good one. He didn’t drink to the extent of him getting affected like this very often, and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of coworkers. It was a good idea.

Kurosawa blinked, before nodding.

“Ah, I see”.

Adachi nodded too, feeling awkward, and as he was about to reach for his jacket, Kurosawa spoke again.

“Let me walk you then”.

Adachi’s eyes widened.

“Oh, oh no. Please, there’s no need, I’m not that drunk”.

Kurosawa let out a small chuckle.

“As you said, it’s quite late and I should probably get going too”.

Adachi felt his face flush. _Of course_ , he thought, berating himself, _he’s not leaving to walk_ you _home, dumbass_. 

He cleared his throat, nodding. Adachi reached for his jacket, started putting it on, and Kurosawa did the same. He put the pack of medication into the pocket. The girls came back from the restroom in that moment, and seeing how they were getting dressed, Tsuyama looked a bit upset as she spoke.

“You’re leaving?”, she said.

Adachi looked at her, then Fujisaki. Fujisaki didn’t look upset, but her smile did look a bit disappointed.

Kurosawa responded.

“Yes, it’s a bit late after all”.

Fujisaki responded, voice sounding understanding.

“That’s true. We might leave soon too”.

Adachi felt awkward, but spoke up.

“Should we walk you?”

Fujisaki shook her head, and Tsuyama spoke.

“Thank you, but no need. I live right next-door, and Nozomi-san will stay at mine for the night”.

Fujisaki nodded.

“Yes, have a safe trip home”.

Adachi got up on his feet, and Kurosawa did the same. Adachi pulled the zipper up to his chin, not excited for the chill air they’d be met with when leaving the pub. 

At seeing them, a colleague from the next table spoke to them.

“Kurosawa, you’re leaving already?”

Kurosawa smiled at the man who had spoken to him.

“Yes, we’ll take our leave now. Thanks for a nice evening everyone”.

Adachi nodded to the next table as farewells were said to them, and then he and Kurosawa started walking towards the exit. Adachi steeled himself for the chill as Kurosawa opened the door, and indeed it was cold. He really should’ve brought a pair of gloves he thought to himself as he put his hands into his pocket. In his periphery he saw Kurosawa reach into the pockets of his well-fitting coat and pull out a pair after he had let go of the door. Good for him, Adachi thought, and pressed his hands further down into his pockets. 

The way the loud sounds from inside the pub died down as soon as the door was shut was almost amazing, and Adachi didn’t realise just how loud it had been until it was quieted down. It was nice to not have the loud noise around him. Actually, it was very silent outside. Not many people were out since it was cold, and it was still a bit early for most to get home already. Adachi guessed the time must be around half past ten.

The chill did help him sober up a bit, but he was indeed a bit drunk. Glancing at the man walking beside him, he seemed to be completely sober. Adachi felt a bit embarrassed, and tried his best to not let his alcohol-induced state show. The silence they walked in made him feel embarrassed too, even if he with another glance at the other man saw that he didn’t seem to feel that way. As always, Kurosawa seemed self-assured and confident, not at all like Adachi was. It was a bit nerve-wracking.

Adachi was still looking at the other man when Kurosawa turned his face and met his gaze. Adachi got so surprised he lost his footing and stumbled. Had he been sober he probably would’ve been able to catch himself, but affected as he was he fell straight face-first. Or rather, he would’ve, hadn’t Kurosawa been there. He felt an arm under his chest, and another grabbing hold of his back. Adachi let out a small yelp at the pressure against his chest, and for a moment he just stared down, blinking as he watched the arm against his upper body. He could feel the warmth from Kurosawa’s body that was tightly pressed against his.

When Kurosawa spoke, Adachi could feel his breath against his nape.

“Are you okay?”

Immediately Adachi snapped out of his shock. He straightened his body, and Kurosawa let go. Adachi felt his face heat up, and took a step away.

“I’m so sorry. Thank you. I’m sorry”.

He glanced at Kurosawa, who smiled but looked a bit concerned.

“Why don’t you take a seat at the bench up the street there”, Adachi looked towards the place Kurosawa was gesturing, seeing that there indeed was a bench just a few meters away. He looked back at Kurosawa as the man continued. “And I’ll just quickly go into the store for a few and get you something to drink”.

Adachi started protesting, but Kurosawa shook his head.

“Please go take a seat”.

Adachi gave up, and nodded. Kurosawa smiled at him.

“Just a sec”.

Adachi looked at the man as he turned and walked into one of the small stores by the road. He let out a sigh, and began moving towards the bench Kurosawa had pointed to. As he sat down, he groaned and took his face into his hands. He had made a fool of himself. Embarrassing.

A few moments later, he heard steps approaching and he looked up. Kurosawa stopped in front of him, and held out a bottle to him, a smile on his face. Adachi took the bottle from his hand, looking down at it. It was coconut water.

He looked up at Kurosawa.

“Thank you. I’ll pay you back”.

Kurosawa shook his head. 

“No need, it wasn’t much”.

Adachi furrowed his brows, but Kurosawa wore an expression that showed that no amount of arguments could persuade him into taking his money. So Adachi gave him another quiet “thank you”, and took off the cork. He took a sip of the drink, and swallowed it slowly. Kurosawa took a seat beside him, as Adachi drank some more. He still felt so, so embarrassed.

When he had drank half the bottle’s content, he closed the lid and let out a sigh.

Kurosawa spoke.

“You feeling better now?”

Adachi glanced at the man, but averted his glance when he found him already watching him. He swallowed.

“Yes. Thank you”.

He heard Kurosawa hum.

“No problem”.

Adachi sighed, and then spoke.

“Again, I’m… sorry. I didn’t realize I had drank that much”.

Kurosawa hummed again.

“As I said, it’s no problem at all”.

Adachi let out a huff.

“I suppose Kurosawa would never make a fool of himself this way”.

He looked at Kurosawa, who now looked a bit concerned.

“Well…” Kurosawa paused for a moment, before continuing. “I suppose there’s a lot about me you’re yet to know”.

Adachi’s mind got stuck on the “yet”, but before he could say anything, Kurosawa spoke again.

“You know, there’s someone I… admire”, Adachi’s eyes widened at the sudden change of subject, but Kurosawa continued before he could even start trying to think of something to respond. “This person is very selfless, and always puts others before themselves. They always do their best and never say no when asked for help, and don't feel the need to take the credits when they’ve done a good job in the process. They’re always very hard-working, but this person... seems to view themselves in quite a bad light, despite all of their good qualities. They’re a beautiful person, but they don’t seem to view themselves that way at all”.

Adachi found himself at loss for words. Who could this person be who could get the admiration from _Kurosawa_ , who himself was the epitome of perfection?

Before he could speak though, Kurosawa looked at him and the look on his face took the breath out of Adachi. He looked genuine and determined. When Kurosawa spoke again, Adachi felt like he was caught in a daze.

“So, Adachi… the next time you feel like you’re not living up to whatever ideal you feel like you should, know that I- know that there’s someone out there who _does_ ”.

Adachi was gaping. His thoughts were in shambles, and he didn’t know what he could possibly respond to something like that. The person Kurosawa described sounded wonderful and amazing, and Adachi was sure that no one would ever view him that way. Actually, the person sounded silly, having the affection of Kurosawa but not believing in themselves. For some reason, Adachi found himself feeling a bit envious towards this someone. He found himself wishing it was him that Kurosawa was talking about, in his still not fully-sobered up state he allowed himself to admit that. It was natural, he told himself, to want to be admired by someone like Kurosawa.

He didn’t realise he hadn’t spoken, until Kurosawa cleared his throat and looked away, seeming embarrassed.

“I’m sorry”, the other man said, “that was a bit heavy, wasn’t it?”

Adachi blinked.

“No!”, he quickly said.

He hadn’t meant for his voice to come out so loud, and Kurosawa flinched a bit. Adachi blinked, face growing a big hot. He glanced around them, relieved to see that the street was still empty, and spoke.

“I mean… no, I don’t think so, not at all. It was… nice. Thank you for… for telling me that”.

Kurosawa looked at him, his face in an expression Adachi couldn’t decipher. The other man was silent for awhile, before he let out a sigh, and got up.

Adachi couldn’t help but feel like he had said something wrong, but before he could say anything Kurosawa smiled down at him.

“If you’re feeling better, should we go? The time is…”, Kurosawa pulled up his jacket over his arm, and checked his watch. “It’s almost eleven now”.

Adachi blinked. He hadn’t noticed the time pass since they left the pub. He swallowed, nodded, and then got up on his feet as well.

They walked in silence, and Adachi couldn’t help but feel like he had said something wrong. He glanced at the man as they walked through the cold streets, but eventually Kurosawa looked back and smiled, and Adachi felt a bit better, and despite himself he smiled back.

-

Eventually they made it to Adachi’s apartment building, and they came to a stop outside his door. Adachi took out his key, but before inserting it into the door he stopped and turned to Kurosawa.

He let out a breath.

“Thanks for walking with me”.

Kurosawa’s smile grew, laughter wrinkles forming by his eyes.

“Of course”.

Adachi tried a small smile.

“You live… nearby?”

Kurosawa shook his head.

“Not really, I live a bit from here. I’ll take a taxi”.

Adachi furrowed his brows.

“But then…”

Kurosawa interrupted him with another smile.

“Don’t mind, I wanted to walk with you”.

Adachi’s face grew hot, and he looked down for a moment, before looking up again. He tried another small smile.

“Well, then… thank you”. He lifted the half-full bottle he had in his hand. “Thanks for this one too”.

Kurosawa nodded.

“No wonder”.

Adachi nodded. He knew he should get inside, he was tired and he figured Kurosawa probably was too, but somehow he didn’t want the conversation to end. What about when Monday came? Would they go back to coworkers who’s relationship simply consisted of greeting each other morning and farewell? Somehow he didn't want that, now that he'd held a conversation with the man. He'd like to hold another one, a conversation where he's not under the influence of alcohol. Kurosawa wasn't as intimidating as he had thought. He seemed to be just human, too.

Adachi cleared his throat.

“I should… I should pay you for the taxi”.

Kurosawa shook his head.

“Please, no need”.

Adachi’s eyebrows furrowed.

“But...”

Kurosawa smiled at him.

“You can treat me to lunch sometime”.

Adachi’s eyes widened, and he felt his heartbeats pick up slightly. He took a deep breath, and replied.

“Yes, I… that sounds good”.

At his response, Kurosawa’s smile grew wide, so wide it was almost blinding. He was so _handsome_. 

Kurosawa let out a small chuckle, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his phone, unlocking it, and then handed it over to Adachi. Adachi looked at the device, and then up at Kurosawa, feeling a bit confused.

Kurosawa let out a huff.

“Your number”.

Adachi’s face grew hot again, but he just nodded and took the phone. He typed his number into the contact info, writing “ _Adachi Kiyoshi_ ”, and saved it. When he gave it back, Kurosawa looked down at the screen for a moment and then pressed a button. Adachi felt his own phone buzz in his pocket for a moment, and then Kurosawa ended the call he had made. 

Kurosawa smiled, looking genuinely happy, as he pocketed the phone.

“There you have my number as well”.

Adachi nodded, trying his best to see neutral. Maybe he could blame the flush on his cheeks on his drinking. 

Kurosawa gestured with his head back towards the road, and spoke.

“Well, I better get going, but it was nice walking with you. Let’s arrange something next week, perhaps?”

Adachi smiled back, not able to help it.

“Yes, let’s. Thank you for walking me, and sorry for the trouble”.

Kurosawa shook his head.

“It was no trouble at all”.

For another couple seconds they just looked at each other, both smiling, and then Kurosawa let out a breath.

“Well, I’ll let you get inside now. Good night, Adachi”.

Adachi bit his lip, nodded.

“You too, Kurosawa”.

Kurosawa smiled again, and then turned. Adachi watched his back as it moved further and further down the road, and then he turned to unlock his door. When he was inside, he let out a sigh, both at the warmth inside and because he finally had an outlet for his emotions. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it up by the door, and then reached to take out his phone from the pocket. He clicked on the screen and it lit up with one unread message from Tsuge and a missed call. Kurosawa’s number. Adachi’s face bloomed up in warmth once more, as he unlocked his phone and went to his caller’s list. He clicked on the number, and went to make it a new contact. He paused for a moment before writing in the name, and when he had he just stared down at his screen for a moment, looking at the new contact that said “Kurosawa Yuichi”. He sighed, genuinely smiling and not being able to stop it despite feeling silly, and then he exited the contact. He went to his messages, and clicked on the chat he had with his friend Tsuge. His friend had messaged him a few hours ago.

[21:32]

> **Tsuge Masato** : _How is the outing going?_

Adachi walked the short distance to his bed, and threw his body onto the mattress. He let out a breath. He still couldn’t stop smiling. He typed out a response, and then put his phone into its charger and got up to get himself ready for bed. He knew he'd probably feel embarrassed when the morrow came, but for now he allowed himself to push any worries away.

[23:17]

> **Adachi Kiyoshi** : _I left early. It went well, thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> i sure hope i didn't butcher adachi too much, he was a bit hard for me to write hehh. i do quite like his character though, so who knows? better luck next time?
> 
> im actually a sfzn stan but idk adachi is adachi y'kno.  
> (im @ salmonwithpants on twt!)


End file.
